Scrat and Scratte's Final Distance
by PuccaFanGirl
Summary: After 7 years of being seperated from each other, Scrat & Scratte both join Buck & Tuck on two very different side stories & leading to one epic adventure. Can Scrat & Scratte return to each other after the promise they made? R&R T for violence & sadness.
1. Missing Presence

***OMG! YES! IT'S HERE!! IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!! AFTER WAITING FOR 6 MONTH'S, IT'S FINALLY HERE!!!!!!!!!! w Well everyone, sorry for the REALLY long wait, I just had other stories to work on, and I got distracted by other things. ^^; So for your viewing entertainment to come back again, here's the sequel to my other hit fanfic, "Scrat and Scratte's Hearts will go on"! Enjoy! ^^ Oh, and by the way, on this Chapter, Scratte is telling the story, while on the next Chapter Scrat is. And it goes back and forth between the Chapters. Enjoy and Review please! ^^***

**Scrat and Scratte's Final Distance**

**Genre: Romance/Friendship/Adventure/Hurt/Comfort/Comedy**

**Rated: PG**

**Chapter 1: Missing Presence**

I ran across the flat and dry land as fast as I could. The sprint of my feet would splash across the puddles leaving ripples to flow, and have the reflections of the tree's fade away in a shaking, peaceful, and detached movement.

When I made it to the edge of the cliff leading to the tightly closed Dinotopia Portal, a longing expression plastered upon my face.

"Scrat…where are you…? Didn't we make a promise that we'd see each other again? I miss you…" Tears filled up my green eyes, leaving my shattered heart to fill up into pitiful darkness.

Ever since that day when my mate and I became separated from each other, my life had no meaning at all. What is my worthless life without him? I'd never been so heartbroken in my life. I was never able to do the tasks that I was prone to do ever since he was gone.

But the absence of him is everywhere I look. Whenever I close my eyes…I can already see the first time he had ever smiled so gleefully at me. When he tried to save me from falling off that cliff, even though I didn't really need to be saved… I fell in love with him…but it was all locked up inside of my heart, due to our reckless fight over the acorn.

I can't get him out of my mind or heart. He's the light that makes my darkness disappear. And with him gone…the darkness that I hold within my broken heart remains trapped.

It's impossible to let light race through the darkness in my heart. I just can't take the fact that he's not here anymore…

My name is Scratte, and it's been 15 years since my mate's presence was right beside me. I spent all of my worthless time living in the underground ruins of Dinotopia, making a home of my own. Or at least…a home that used to belong to Scrat and I…

I'd always look around this horrid place, for food, water, shelter, and anything that you can imagine to keep myself alive.

Everywhere I go, I see dinosaurs eye my every surrounding as if ready to attack me.

The only thing that I seem to treasure, is watching the three baby T-rexes and their mother bond with each other like what a real affectionate family would do. (AN: Remember those baby dinosaurs? ;D)

I watch them every day to cheer myself up. Heck, it's the ONLY thing around here that actually CAN cheer me up.

Every day, I try to find a way to get out of this horrid dungeon, and return to Scrat. But everywhere I glimpse, I find no way out of this nightmare.

And I know very well that there is no one here in Dinotopia that can help me escape this horrid place. None of these monsters can talk, or understand a single word I speak. In every inch of the land, I always spot a dinosaur fighting, hunting, sleeping, eating, and nothing that could help the task that I have been wanting to complete for 7 years.

I'd stand alone on the edge of a cliff, waiting for Scrat's presence to return to me. I made a promise that I'd see him again, and do whatever it takes to be in his arms once again.

But that promise remains broken, as I walk down the cliff and back to my home.

I can't break my promise though! I've gotta see Scrat no matter what! I don't care if it means killing myself! I HAVE to see him! I don't want him to have a missing presence anymore!

Scrat is somewhere up there waiting for me…and I'm NOT gonna let him stand there any longer! I WILL come back to him!

That is…if I can find a way out of this horrid dungeon… And that…is impossible… I began to cry for my mate's missing presence, wishing that he was here with me right now…

These tears…are the tears that show the darkness that rages within my dark and depressing broken heart…

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***So sad…T_T Don't worry, Scratte, I'm sure you'll find some way to get back to Scrat. I'm sorry if the Chapter was short, but Scratte was just explaining things you see, and Scrat will explain in the next Chapter. ;) Ah, yes, the main song for this fanfic is "Final Distance" by Utada Hikaru. ^^ It's a beautiful song, and it fits the story quite well. =) I'll update as soon as I can! Just leave a Review please! XD***


	2. Home Alone

***Sorry for the long wait everyone! It was winter vacation! Every author deserves a break once in a while, right? XD Here's the next Chapter with Scrat telling the story behind everything. Enjoy and leave a Review please!***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Scrat and Scratte's Final Distance**

**Chapter 2: Home Alone**

I climbed up the cold white blanket of snow with no acorn in my hands. A ferocious blizzard blew straight in my direction, leaving me to struggle for survival in order to go back home alone.

Seven years it has been since my mate Scratte and I went our separate ways. I remember that day well…when the portal leading to Dinotopia closed up and separated us to give us lives that had no meaning nor happiness in them.

I even gave up my beloved acorn for her… I wonder if it's still sitting in the snow all alone and waiting for Scratte to return and keep it all to herself…

I even made my own home from a cave that I had found a few days after Scratte and I were separated. But what am I doing out in this horrid weather right now? I am trying to look for another way to get down into Dinotopia and bring my love back to me.

But it's just no use at all… There doesn't seem to be anyway to open up the portal, or find any way back into the land where Scratte is waiting for me.

No one would be able to even understand me…they would never offer help to a poor, weak, defenseless, and pitiful tiny pest like me…

No one would be able to help someone like me. Heck, I would be incredibly surprised to see someone wanna help me out. But where is an animal like that?

My home is out in the middle of nowhere, with no animal, flying creature, or bug to be found.

I am returning home alone. An empty atmosphere…with no acorn……and no mate…

**To be continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Yes, I know this one is shorter than the last, but that is because Scrat is only explaining a life without Scratte. =( The next chapter shall come real soon! And a very special character that you all know and love is gonna be in it! So please leave a Review and STAY TUNED!!! ;D***


	3. The name's Buck!

***Okay, here's the next Chapter. It's Scratte's turn. XD Now remember this everyone, it's MY story and I don't have to change the whole Storyline. Just because it's so different from everyone else's stories, doesn't mean it's bad, right? =D Sorry it took so long. Enjoy and Review!***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Scrat and Scratte's Final Distance**

**Chapter 3: The name's Buck!**

I let out a sigh of defeat having come across a path that I've been on a thousand times. Glimpsing my surroundings for food, I suddenly heard the sound of a ferocious roar spreading across the jungle.

With a hint of worry in my eyes, I quickly scurried off to run away from where the roar's direction was located. Stopping in my tracks hyperventilating, I finally spotted some food in my area.

A pineapple it was! But…it looked quite…strange… Not like any other pineapple that I've seen before. It had a poorly drawn face that seemed to have been carved with a red rock. Kinda ugly looking…

But ugly or not, it's food. I peered my surroundings to make sure that no one was around. It doesn't necessarily seem like this food belongs to someone…so I guess that it's only fair.

Carefully walking over to the pineapple and reaching out my hand to grab a piece, I suddenly flinched as soon as I heard the sound of a twig snap, and feet scurrying on the ground.

I whispered very nervously to the sound. "H-hello…? I-is someone there…?"

The bush began to rustle. Someone was spying on me. Without paste, I slowly backed away from the bush. I screamed when suddenly from out of the blue, a brown weasel with a leaf covering his right eye roared at me as soon as my hands touched the pineapple.

He glared at me menacingly with an unpleasant growl. I backed away as he tried to step forward and attack me.

But somehow I noticed that his sea blue left eye peered at the pineapple that I was holding. Realizing that it belonged to him, I nervously handed it over to the rapid weasel.

He strictly swiped it out of my hand with a glare. He creepingly crawled on the ground like a spider, disappearing into the bush to leave me to sit in the dirt with an awkward stare plastered on my face.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

"What a weird weasel!" I said in disbelief. "I wonder why he cared for that pineapple so much? I can understand him being hungry and all, but isn't there anything else to eat around here? He was acting just like Scrat with his acorn…"

My ear suddenly twitched when I heard the exact same vicious roar from afar. I could hear the roar getting louder and louder as the noise came closer to me. Suddenly hearing thunderous stomping noises coming from my direction, I ran off as fast as I could with a whimper.

As I looked back to glimpse at how close the horrifying creature without directly looking straight, I suddenly ran into a brown weasel's back stopping me in my tracks.

I looked up to get a glimpse of the weasel's face. With the weasel turning around so suddenly, I gasped when I realized who it was. It was the weasel who I met in the middle of the jungle with the pineapple!

He glared at me menacingly, obviously recognizing my face.

However, he suddenly ignored me when he heard the thunderous stomping noise that had led me into his space.

Remembering that I had been running from that monster, I quickly hid behind the weasel hoping that he'd be my lucky shield.

He formed into a determined battle stance holding up a small white sword with a vine tied around it. I stared at it in awe and confusion wondering where he had gotten such an amazing sword. It was small, but definitely awe-inspiring.

I coiled up in defense behind him once the dinosaur had burst through the trees with his rock hard head.

I carefully got a glimpse on the beast's appearance. It was a white batronox, with intimidating red eyes. Far more bigger than the mother dinosaur that I had seen before. And I could already tell by the look in the batronoxes eyes, that he was no pushover.

But why won't that weasel run like most smaller dinosaurs? He looked like he was ready to battle someone his own size, so why a ferocious dinosaur like THAT THING?

But for some odd reason, by the time the batronox noticed the weasel right in front of me, he stopped with a glare as if the weasel was his arch-enemy. The weasel bravely walked up to the dinosaur, with me gazing in complete confusion.

"Iah take it chu were afta this'ere squirrel, aye Rudy?" The weasel spoke in an Australian accent.

"Rudy?" I thought to myself.

"Hate ta bringit to ya, mate, but this squirrel ain't an appetizer, ya know." The weasel continued. "Either tha, or you were jus' lookin for me." He pointed his sword at the batronox. "If ya still want this back, ya gonna hafta come n catch meh first."

The white beast gave the strange weasel a menacing glare. However more, the weasel took out his sword at began taunting the dinosaur with it for some odd reason.

"Come n get it, Rudy!" The weasel shouted as he began to run off, suddenly picking me up in his arms catching me by surprise.

Rudy came charging after the two of us, with the weasel running without fear.

I screamed begging that the weasel would pick up the paste. "PICK UP THE PASTE! DON'T LET HIM COME ANY CLOSER!!!"

"Don't worry, lass! I got a brilliant idea!" He grabs hold a rope, and swings himself right into the bushes to hide from the vicious white beast. Rudy keeps charging ahead, unaware that the weasel and I were hiding right in front of him.

The one-eyed weasels takes a quick peek out the bushes to make sure that Rudy is nowhere in sight. "Looks like the coast is clear, lass."

I stood there immobilized by fear with a stunned expression plastered upon my face. "W…why did you just save me, even after I-" I suddenly discontinued my sentence with a shocked expression when I noticed that the weasel began sniffing me suspiciously.

Twisting around me like a long snake, he grabbed my behind causing me to blush and glare at him with embarrassment.

"BUCK!" He shouted.

I only gazed at him in complete confusion.

"The name's BUCK! Short for Buckminster…long for…BUH!"

I was far too confused and weirded out to even speak or introduce myself. But it seems as though the insane weasel was waiting for a response from me.

"Um…my name is…Scratte…" I said still perplexed by his insane attitude.

"Scratte…Iah don't remember you from around here, lass." Said Buck.

"What are you talking about? You saw me around here 17 minutes ago." I replied flatly.

"Oh…that's right."

"About that pineapple incident that happened earlier, I'm sorry I took it from you. I didn't know that it was yours and I was hungry. But I guess that I should always just get some fruit from a tree instead of taking someone else's snack they were saving."

Buck began to debunk my interpretation. "Hold up there, lass…snack? Iah think ya got the whole thingamajig mixed up here."

I stared in confusion. "What?"

"That ol' piece a fruit back there ain't mah snack. She's mah wife!" He grinned.

My expression turned into a stunned and awkward feeling. "WHAT?! You're married to a pineapple?!"

"That's right, lass. Three months ago, I lost my mind and woke up married to a pineapple. An ugly pineapple. But I loved her…" Buck explained, sighing romantically.

I simply rolled my eyes at this insane Nazi. "I don't have time for this." I laughed as I walked off away from him. But Buck jumped right in front of me, scaring the crap outta me.

"Take one more step, and you'll be entering…" Buck plastered an insane expression on his face. "YOUR IMPENDING DOOM…"

"My impending doom…rriiiight…" I laughed sarcastically continuing to ignore him.

"Nah, I'm serious, love."

My eyes widened in shock. "Did you just call me…LOVE?!" I growled.

"Why yes Iah did, love. I was just telling you that-"

"NOBODY…calls me love. NOBODY!!" I screamed in a furious rampage.

"Aye? What's your problem lo- I mean lass?" Buck asked perplexed by my sudden furious rampage.

I turned my back on him for a minute, feeling depressed and heartbroken without saying a word. "Nothing… It's nothing…"

Walking off silently, Buck stared at me still confused as to why I screamed at him. But he continued to follow me from behind in case any harm would carry on to me.

'This is gonna be long day.' I thought with an irritated expression on my face.

**To be Continued…**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***YAAAYY BUCK!!! XD Sorry it's been so long everybody. I've been SO focused on Deviantart now a day's realizing that a lot of people seem to like my pictures…and I have a lotta friends on there, so can't go wrong with that, right? LOL. I'll try and get the next chapter done as soon as I can, kay? Okay. See ya on the next chapter with our favorite little saber tooth squirrel, Scrat! ;D***


	4. Two is better than one

***Ello…XD Um…sorry for another long wait once again, I'm uh…quite caught up with a bunch of other things. ^^; But enough of THAT boring crap, the next Chapters here! SCRAT! XDDD Read and Review!***

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Scrat and Scratte's Final Distance**

**Chapter 4: Two is better than one**

With my rabbit-sized feet carrying myself across the white blanket of snow, I had found shelter over the horizon! Sighing with satisfaction, I scurried on over with a VERY tiny acorn I had found in another tree. I don't care if it belonged to another squirrel…I NEED ACORNS!!

I coiled myself up in a corner, with the acorn wrapped in my arms to keep it from being stolen. Although with my kinda luck, I can almost guarantee that my acorn'll disappear in the next 50 seconds.

I wonder what Scratte is doing down there… It's been so lonely around here without her. Relatively speaking though, I've been alone MANY times before, so why would it matter? But it DOES matter…to me. Maybe the point is, I've never felt this way towards someone before. Sure she was the EXACT opposite of me, but I cared about her. The feeling of love has gotten to me, course, I already feel that way towards my acorn…but it seems as though she matters to me just as much as the acorn.

Maybe one day when she finally escapes underground, she'll find the acorn I offered her. Although I do wonder why I actually LEFT it there…but on the bright side, I found a new one. Glimpsing over to my arms, I had suddenly realized that my acorn has disappeared! Ya see?! Just as I predicted it, MY ACORN DISAPPEARED WITHIN 50 SECONDS!!

Wonder who took it THIS TIME?! Clenching my fist with fury, I sniffed my surroundings with my long nose to find this acorn thief. Luckily, I was able to spot a shadow figure up ahead. I dunno who or what it was, but I had to go after it…FOR THE SAKE OF MY ACORN!!

I scurried across the snow squinting my eyes to see if I could get a closer look at the figure. But when I made it to the exact spot where it was, he was gone!

"Aw GREAT! NOW HOW AM I GONNA FIND MY ACORN NOW?! I'm left all alone once again…mateless…acornless… I must be the unluckiest squirrel on EARTH." I angrily mumbled to myself.

"…I NEED to find Scratte…I can't live without her or my acorn…"

Suddenly, my ear picked up the voice of an Australian accent. "Then it looks like you could use some help, mate!"

I turned to the voice with a black weasel standing in my presence. He was wearing a vine with cherry bombs strapped to his chest. Gray spots were covered all over him, along with a half chewed ear, plus he was holding a…gun? Wait a second, what?

"W-what is that weapon you're holding, and WHO ARE YOU?!" My sudden scream was loud enough to stun the weasel.

"AYE! AYE! Calm down m-" I interrupted only to startle the weasel.

"Wait a minute…IT WAS YOU!" I shouted pointing directly at his face.

"What?! What're you-"

"YOU STOLE MY ACORN!!"

"Aye! Ya didn't let me continue mate!"

"Then why is there an ACORN sign on your gun?! It's an ACORN BLASTER ISN'T IT?!" I continued to scold him for stealing my acorn.

The weasel smiled proudly. "Why yes it is!"

Eyes widening in realization, I startled him once more. "Ah-HA! I KNEW YOU STOLE MY ACORN, I JUST KNEW IT!!"

"HOLD ON THERE, MATE, IAH DIDN'T STEAL IT ALL, ANOTHER SQUIRREL DID!!" The weasel explained.

I paused in a more calm and perplexed manner. "Wait…what?"

"Iah toldju, another squirrel stole it. But when he took it, he didn't look so happy for some odd reason. The last words Iah heard was, "THE ONE THAT STOLE MAH ACORN SHALL ONE DAY PAY!!!" and then ran off."

I was able to realize what he had explain…the one that I stole the acorn from stole it back from me… I coiled up in a corner with humiliation that plastered upon me.

"I'm such a loser…" I moaned.

"No ya ain't, mate. Iah mean that squirrel jus' needed his food righ?" The weasel said, trying to keep an optimistic side.

"Yeah…but I did too…" I flatly replied.

The weasel glimpsed his surroundings. "Well there oughta be more acorns 'round here somewhere…"

"Nope…" I moaned.

"Anyway, the name's Tuck mate. I've been living in these 'ere lands for decades. Are ya new 'round 'ere?"

I looked up to him with an un amused expression. "No…I've been around here for decades too. Chasing an acorn all my life. But I have however been to an underground dinosaur la-"

Tuck eagerly interrupted me. "UNDERGROUND DINOSAUR LAND??!! WHERE??!!" He yelled grabbing a hold of my arms.

Surprised and freaked out from his sudden outburst I replied to him, "ABOUT 478 MILES FROM HERE!!"

Tuck blinked. It was news to him about an underground dinosaur world for some odd reason… "No way…"

"What? What is it?" I asked suspiciously.

"Ah, nothing."

I turned my back on him. "Well, just to let ya know, I've been trying to find my way back for about 11 years so I could find my love."

The weasel's eyes widened in shock and amusement. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up there, mate. You been trying to find your way back into the dinosaur world to find your mate? So have I! Well, actually…I've been trying to look for mah long lost twin brother, Buck."

Starring at him with confusion, I began to question who this "Buck" animal was. "Buck? Who's that?

"Why he's only the greatest dino-hunting weasel in the world! He's been chasing dinosaurs since we was 7 years old! We got separated by the age of 8…and Iah don't know what he's doing down there now, but I'll betcha he's killin' all them dinosaurs down there. And who knows? Maybe he even found a HE-UGE dinosaur for him to fight everyday! One that can't even be killed…or when that even HE fears!" Tuck explained.

What kind of phenomenon is THIS?! I've never even HEARD of an underground-dino hunting weasel before… You'd only expect to hear stories like this in a book rather than in real life… Either way…it IS pretty amazing to hear… But now that he's mentioned it…what if Scratte encountered a monster down there? What if…she already died…or what if…she was even SAVED by Buck?! …I have to go back…I have to see Scratte…I have to keep my promise… But…how will I be able to find my way back?

"Mate…I just came up with a crazy idea…how would you like it if we both teamed up to go searching for the Dinosaur World, and find both Buck and this…mate that you speak of?"

I widened my eyes with shock and amusement. Yes! This is the perfect opportunity to get back to Scratte! Tuck seems big and strong…he might be able to help me survive through all the danger out there! And then he'll even be able to get back to this Buck…animal he speaks of. If I accept his offer now…I'll finally be able to keep my promise in return in Scratte's arms once again…

"Um…yes! I would love to! I'll go on the adventure, but…it won't be painful will it? Cuz, I'm the kind of squirrel that gets injured a lot, truth to be told." I explained nervously.

Tuck began to laugh with a proud smile on his face. "Why OF COURSE IT WILL BE! But as long as you just stick with me and try to live and not die, then you'll be just fine!"

I only gulped with my stress meter beginning to raise to its maximum level. But, hey, it's for Scratte, right?

"Um…okay, so where to next?"

Tuck glimpsed his surroundings, with my eyes growing larger with excitement to hear his reply, with the intensity growing more and more enthusiastic.

"I HAVE NO CLUE."

I fell on the ground moaning at the horrible sound of confusion on where to go next.

"But I gotta FEELING tha' we should be heading straight ahead. Get behind meh, mate…cuz you're about to head on to the GREATEST AND MOST PAINFUL ADVENTURE OF YOUR LIFE!!" Tuck shouted proudly through the sky.

I gulped once again, nervous to know how painful my adventure will be… But as long as I'm going to finally see Scratte again, I couldn't be more excited or happy.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

***Short Chapter I know…but I promise it'll get better! I'm not too proud of the way I wrote this chapter though…I don't think it's as well written as the previous, but I tried, right? XD Leave another Review and tell me whatcha think about it! Please no flames or criticism though...…OR I WILL EAT CHUR BRAINS…. Lol, jk, still, LEAVE A REVIEW. XD***


End file.
